


Exhausted

by FancySpants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancySpants/pseuds/FancySpants
Summary: Angela's having some issues dealing with her workaholic girlfriend never coming home.A Moicy Secret Santa piece I did for the Moicy Discord server. \o/





	Exhausted

The night had ended much like every night before it. It was late and Angela was returning home to her  _ shared _ apartment alone, once again. The she supposed at this point the word ‘shared’ was a loose term when describing the place. It was hard to tell anyone lived there at all, much less two people. Even though the Swiss woman was the occupant who was there most often, it was never for long. The most she’d do in the small living space was sleep, shower, and make coffee if she had the time. Most of her morning routine was saved for the Overwatch breakroom and her office. The poor place really hadn’t seen much use since she started renting it, and that hadn’t changed even after Moira had decided to move in with her. ‘Moved in’ was also a phrase that held a loose meaning at best. The other woman hardly seemed to own much of anything to begin with, and most of what she did have was still securely stored away in her office at headquarters. The thought in itself was enough to make Angela let out an audible sigh as she opened up her bedroom door. What did she expect really? The Irish scientist was married to her work, there had never been any doubt about that. And while it was something that the doctor herself understood it was still frustrating to return home alone night after night.

It wasn’t from lack of trying. Almost every night she tried to convince her girlfriend to leave with her, and every night the other refused. “I’m working,” was the only reason she’d ever get, always followed by the promise that she’d be there later, but of course when morning finally came back around the red head was still nowhere to be found within their apartment. Sure enough, though, she could usually be found passed out somewhere in her lab, office, of even the break room on a few rare occasions. It was a habit Angela wanted to scold the elder woman for but she was painfully aware that she was just as guilty of doing the same thing. She’d work until her body shut down on her, forcing her to seek refuge on the nearest solid surface to avoid falling over. Anything was fair game. Chairs, tables, and yes, even the floor. It didn’t really matter where when her body reached that point, though it was something she tried to avoid when she could. Moira clearly didn’t show as much caution, so she’d simply sigh, leave the other be, and continue on with her day. Waking the geneticist was next to impossible on good days, not to mention there was never any way of telling just how long she’d been asleep, and even if it had only been an hour or two the second she was awoken she would insist on working. It defeated the purpose of waking her to suggest she lay down somewhere more comfortable, so it was an endeavor Angela rarely took on. It was better to leave her to get as much rest as she could. And as the younger woman undressed, leaving her clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor in preparation for bed, she figured that was going to be exactly what happened tomorrow more.  _ Again. _

She didn’t dwell on it long though, her own exhaustion quickly overcoming her in the dark room. There was something about knowing there was a bed just a few feet away that made her feel even more tired, as if her body simply wouldn’t make it those last few steps. The doctor had been working for days on end, the same habit of Moira’s that infuriated her so much. It came with the territory of their profession, there was nothing that would change that, and she knew it. But at least  _ she _ had the decency to return home every now and then. After all, they paid rent on the place, why not actually get their money’s worth out of it? None of that mattered to her right now though. All that mattered in those final moment of consciousness was crawling into bed and getting some well-deserved rest. So she did. After so many hours on the move there was nothing her body wanted more than to finally relax and stop. It was a desire so overwhelming that she didn’t even realize her hair had been left pulled up in its usual high ponytail. Not surprising, it was a trend she didn’t pride herself on but after having it pulled back for so long it began to feel more natural than when it was worn down. Letting it down made her hair feel so heavy and overbearing. It had become much too long for her liking in all honesty. Maybe she should get it cut soon. It’d be easier to keep out of the way at the very least. That was a thought for another day though, as sleep took over as soon as her body hit the mattress, not even giving her the chance to get under the covers.

How long she had been asleep she didn’t really know. All Angela knew was that when she woke up unexpectedly something felt… off. There was a weight to the room that made it feel occupied. It wasn’t quite like the feeling of being watching - more like the feeling of someone standing too close behind her in a line - but in her half-awake state it was no less unnerving. She was immediately on guard. Her first thought was that someone had gotten into the apartment. Had she forgotten to lock the door? Or worse, had someone broken in while she was there by herself? Perhaps they’d noticed it’s vacancy over the past few days and had chosen tonight to finally strike. That wasn’t a pleasant thought, but she was far from defenseless if things took a turn for the worst. There wasn’t any sounds of shuffling or moving about that she could hear, leaving her assured that whoever had come in wasn’t in her bedroom at the very least. Finding comfort in that assumed safety she slowly sat up, turning over a bit to prop herself up with both arms while she got a better idea of what was going on.

Her process never got that far. As she moved to sit upright her fingers brushed against a solid mass lying beside her. The young woman all but jumped out of her skin, letting out a small noise of surprise as she scooted away to the opposite end of the bed. There was something in her bed, and with her back pressed back against the wall, her thoughts didn’t immediately go to Moira. Why would it be? She never came home at night. And yet as the panic subsided and her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she came to realize that was exactly who it was. The sun was just beginning to rise judging by the pale light that was beginning to filter in through the mostly closed blinds. It was still enough to illuminate that mess of red hair though. The familiar sight brought with it some ease, though there was still tightness in her chest from the initial panic. At least there wasn’t some stranger sleeping beside her. The fact Moira had actually come home during the night was slowly sinking in and as it did her racing heart slowed back to a normal pace. Had she been there long? Why hadn’t she woken her? Oh, she knew the answer to the latter. Probably because the other woman was just as worn out as Angela herself, not wanted to disturb her in favor of letting her rest or simply not wanting to exert the effort to rouse her and further delay the promise of sleep. It was kind of pointless to wake someone up to say something along the lines of ‘I’m home, good night,’ just to have them both go their separate ways in slumber once more. The gesture would have been nice but that wasn’t how the Irish woman operated. But the fact that she was there at all, that got to her. There was a sense of finality that came with it. They  _ lived _ together. Even if moments like this were rare, they did in fact, share a home and a bed. It was a comforting feeling to finally feel like there was some solid evidence of it.

She took a moment to just sit there and take it all in, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Apparently, Moira hadn’t made it under the covers either, more than likely to sheer exhaustion and the need for sleep than anything. Though, the reasons for the action didn’t really matter at this point, did they? The only thing that mattered was that, for once and for the first time, she’s come home. That was something. That was a huge something. It was a step and hopefully it was one she’d see repeated with more frequency. After all, this was a sight that she liked. It wouldn’t be so painful to rise before the sun if it she got to see the slender woman’s form cast in the soft light of morning. The other had an almost ethereal glow to her in this setting, her sharp features seeming far less intimidating now. This was something she could get used to waking up to every morning, and hopefully in time she would be able to. But right now wasn’t the time to simply sit there and stare, she was still tired and the small adrenaline rush from earlier wasn’t helping her any longer. Not to mention she wanted to get something out of his miraculous occasion. So the blond woman lowered herself back down to the bed, turning to face her significant other’s back and wrapping her arms around her midsection. There was no need to worry about the action waking her, because as usual, she seemed to be dead to the world around her. In fact, Moira didn’t even as much as shift as Angela made herself comfortable behind her. She was only able to keep her eyes open a moment longer, just enough time to catch a glimpse of the faint freckles that dusted the other’s shoulders. It wasn’t everyday she got to notice and appreciate such a feature, it requiring more closeness and intimacy than they usually shared. A moment was all she needed, knowing that there would be more moments like this in time. Her eyes slipped shut once more, her body settling into the comfort of the presence and warmth of the body beside her. This was something else she could get used to and she hoped the other would give her the chance to.

 


End file.
